xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Makna Forest
Makna Forest (English dub: ) is a large area visited by Shulk and friends, entered when they exited the Bionis' Interior. The main village is the sole Nopon village on the Bionis; Frontier Village. Story When Shulk and friends first arrive, there is a cutscene showing Melia fight a Telethia and lose her personal guards. Meanwhile, the group notes that the heat is unbearable (due to being at the back of the Bionis). After traveling deeper into the forest, they find a young girl unconscious. Upon closer inspection, Sharla notes that she is suffering from a lack of Ether. Shulk sets off to find some pure Ether Crystals, which in the game itself are found at the Lakeside Landmark. Eventually Shulk finds the Crystals and is met by a mysterious young man, who is able to wield the Monado without issue. The man mentions to Shulk that the Monado can be controlled and teaches Shulk how to use the Purge Ability to stop the Puera Telethia who attack. After a difficult battle, Shulk slays the Telethia, and is found by Reyn. The mysterious man from before disappears. After this, Melia is revived and the gang prepare to continue their quest; Melia advises they head for Frontier Village, the only settlement in this area. Enemies Story Event Enemies * Leone Telethia * Puera Telethia Quest-Exclusive Enemies * Ashy Orluga * Mysterious Telethia Unique Enemies * Agile Albatro * Ashy Orluga * Breezy Zolos * Brutal Gravar * Elder Gragus * Illustrious Golteus * Lazy Bluco * Magnificent Digalus * Obsessive Galgaron * Shimmering Forte * Unreliable Rezno Minor Enemies * Ammos Orluga * Arena Orluga * Bagrus Nebula * Bois Hode * Bosque Hode * Buio Vang * Caris Nebula * Deinos Sauros * Fool Sardi * Hasal Apis * Hyle Hode * Inferno Deinos * Itmos Upa * Jungle Quadwing * Klanis Apis * Korlba Pterix * Laeklit Mammut * Lupus Feris * Makna Ansel * Makna Antol * Makna Brog * Makna Eks * Makna Eluca * Makna Feris * Makna Piranhax * Marmor Apis * Petra Apis * Plasma Deinos * Sabulum Orluga * Scout Hode * Suelo Orluga * Teneb Vang * Terra Orluga * Venaes Nebula * Whapol Sardi Landmarks, Locations, and Secret Areas Landmarks * Makna Path * Agni Tablet * Waypoint Beacon * Lakeside * Nopon Arch * Twisted Tree Gate * Village Entrance * Windmill Pavilion * Glowmoss Trihenge * Pod Landing Site * Valak Pass * Divine Sanctuary (Secret Area) * Seahorse Islet (Secret Area) * Sparkling Pool (Secret Area) * King Agni's Tomb Locations * Eks Watering Hole * Contaminated Area * Sap Cave * Bridge One * Bridge Two * Bridge Three * Repaired Bridge Four * Clear Waterfall * Yellow Flower Grove * Decayed Forest * Abyss Basin * Precipice Bridge * Hode Lair * Great Makna Falls Heart-to-Hearts * Fallen Brethren **Shulk and Melia - Green Affinity * Riki's Crazy Crystal Plan ** Reyn and Riki - Cloudy Affinity * No Boys Allowed **Sharla and Melia - Green Affinity Collectopaedia See Makna Forest Collection. Images Makna Forest 1.jpg|Makna Forest Illust makna forest.jpg Makna Forest Monsters.jpg|Most of the Monsters in Makna Forest. Deep in the Forrest.jpg|Deep in the Forrest (fan art) Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Bionis Locations Category:Makna Forest